Rephaim's Dream
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Not really a Stevaim Story. You get to meet Rephaim's mom. No Kalona or evil people. A very nice story. Read & Review please!


**Okay. A cute story. Another one shot. Sorry! I keep trying to do multiple chapters, but I just don't have the inspirations! Anyway, get this! You know how I'm, like, obsessed with H.o.N? I got my mom to read it, too! She's just about as obsessed as I am. I called dibs for when we get Destined though! Ha ha! Take that Mama! (Yes I still call my mother "Mama". I'm only 11.) The symbols *#* mean a change of setting. Read On!**

Rephaim flew up to a rooftop and settled down to sleep. I was a raven, so it was quite easy. As I began to dream I saw a place that reminded me of my birthplace. I was flying above. Below, I saw Nyx.

"My Goddess!" He yelled.

"_Watch silently, my son. You will learn the answer to most of the questions you have asked about your past." _The Goddess replied. It was only then he noticed the women she was talking to. She was a small, petite woman with Cherokee features. Her long, straight black hair reminded him of his own. She glanced up as if in happiness. He saw her eyes were the same dark brown of his eyes. _Mother? _He thought. Then the women spoke.

"You're telling me my son is with you?" She sounded almost afraid to ask.

"Not here in my Otherworld, no. But allied with Light, he will come here in a long, long time. I swear my Oath on it Releha-Miso." Nyx spoke.

_Releha-Miso. My mother's name. _Rephaim thought with awe.

"He left Kalona?"

"Yes. He fell in love. With one of my favored vampire children. She inspired him to move along my path." The Goddess's voice was filled with pride for both Rephaim and Stevie Rae.

"Goddess, please! Let me speak to my mother! Please!" Rephaim begged from above.

"_As you wish, my son. I will give you a moment to speak to your mother." _As Nyx spoke he slowly began to fall. When he landed he gazed at his mother for only a moment, then ran to hug her.

"Mother." He whispered.

"Son? What is your name? I died before Kalona could tell me."

"Rephaim. My name is Rephaim.

"Are you dead? Son, have you died?" She sounded panicked.

"No. I have simply entered the realm of dreams. Do not fret." He released his mother. "Would you like to see the woman who caused me to have the ability to turn away from Father?" As Rephaim stayed in the realm of dreams, the more he knew how to manipulate it.

"Very much" his mother said excitedly. Rephaim mumbled the verse "_Open a portal. Show the world. Show don't step"_ Into theair. A portal opened and Rephaim said "Stevie Rae." And his beautiful girlfriend appeared. Her face was clearly portrayed by the portal. Her curls were tousled from sleep.

"She's gorgeous. You're a lucky man, my son." Releha-Miso said.

"Yes, Mother, I am." Rephaim said.

"Why are you human?" She asked suddenly.

"When he chose my path, I gifted him with this path at night. During the day he is a full raven." Nyx said.

"Oh, my son, I am proud of you." It was Releha-Miso's turn to hug him now.

"I apologize, but I must have a moment with Rephaim." Nyx said. When Rephaim's mother began to protest, she said, "I am with him always. He will come to my Otherworld when his time comes. Until then, you may wait in my grove, where no evil will reach you."

As Rephaim's mother hugged him goodbye, a tear slipped down his cheek.

"_Do not cry my son." _Nyx's voice sounded in his head. _"She will wait for you."_

Then Rephaim's mother vanished. He held in tears and turned toward Nyx.

"My son, I have one more gift for you. What do you miss more about your time as a Raven Mocker?"

"My wings." Rephaim responded without hesitation.

"Then that is my gift to you. During the night, when you are human, you will be able to call your wings back to you. You will once more be able to soar through the sky whenever you wish. Your wings will not be black, as your father's were. What color would you like them to be?

"The blue of the night sky, with tips the color of Stevie Rae's eyes. And the feathers around the base should be the color of her hair." Rephaim said.

"So it is said, so it is done." Nyx said. She hurled a ball the color of all the colors he'd listed at him.

***#***

As the ball hit him he awoke on the roof of the building. He turned to the west and saw the sun setting. It was time to start home. He flew off the roof and decided he would try and see if the dream was real. As the final rays of sunshine disappeared, he turned back to a bare-chested human. He thought about wings he'd described to Nyx and he felt something sprout from his back. He cheered and took off. He flew home and let his wings evaporate. He stepped into his and Stevie Rae's room and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"My darling, look at me." He said quietly. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there. "Watch me." He said. He thought once again about his wings and turned around. He heard her gasp of shock as he felt his wings sprout.

"Rephaim. How?" she asked.

"Nyx came to me and I met my mother. Then she gave me back my wings. I opened a vision portal and showed you to her. Her name is Releha-Miso." A mixture of emotions showed in his face and voice. "Come on and hop into my arms. We're going flying. She did as he asked and together, they flew off and the full moon of Nyx guided them as a beacon.

**A very sweet story. More a Rephaim story than a Stevaim, but good nonetheless. Very bored, StevieRae2011, signing off. **


End file.
